


ruby

by Beansbeansss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beansbeansss/pseuds/Beansbeansss
Summary: fly high puppy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ruby

for ruby.

im not the sentimental type. but i'm holding back tears as i write this. because you meant the world to us. 

where has the time gone.  
i remember the day i got you as a puppy.  
i woke up hours before school. i think i was in fourth grade.  
my dad drove me to the breeder's house. i was in a pink stool carseat with rusted cupholders in an old honda.  
i'll never forget that september day when you joined our family.  
when i walked into the breeder's one story rustic house i saw you.  
there were four or five of you.  
but immediately you caught my eye.  
why?  
you were the runt of the litter. the smallest in the pack.  
yet you fought your brothers with such ferocity, reminding them who was boss.  
in my eyes, you reminded me of myself.  
someone who never seemed like quite enough but kept fighting because they knew they were strong.  
you had one white paw and one brown.  
i saw you and i immediately knew you were the one.  
"dad, let's get this one!" i said.  
my dad said, "are you sure?"  
i've never been more sure in my life. you were the dog for us. 

your name. dad and i decided it on the way home.  
all of his previous boxer dogs were named after rhinestones.  
gem, pearl.  
so we started to brainstorm.  
"sapphire?"  
no, that doesn't fit just right.  
"emerald?"  
no, no.  
"diamond?"  
meh. it doesn't really suit her well.  
"ruby?"

perfect. 

years went by. i took them for granted. i was never expecting this day.  
i ignored you to go out with my friends, i never walked you like i promised. im sorry. i will forever regret not spending more time with you  
but i will never forget the time we spent together.  
i will never forget the evenings i spent running in circles with you in the backyard. just chasing you.  
the nights where i would be depressed and unable to move in bed and you would be there, at my feet, giving me those soothing puppy dog eyes.  
the days where i took you out for runs, and the days where you would fall asleep in my lap while i watched a movie or played video games.  
the times i would slip extra chicken pieces under the table for you. the times my friends would come over and you would hang around with us.  
the times i would kneel down on the kitchen floor and pet you for the longest time. and when i stopped, you pawed for more.  
the times we played tug of war in the living room, and the times we'd hike in the forest.  
the times id be doing schoolwork and you'd just lay on my bedroom floor, just to keep me company.

today my brother rushed into my room. he was crying.  
"ruby's not moving. i tried to wake her up but shes not moving."  
i ran downstairs. my dad was not too far behind.  
you were on your bed. you werent breathing.  
i couldn't stop shaking. i felt like i couldn't breathe. what happened? at least you weren't in pain.   
i ran upstairs and slammed my door. i sat in my chair and stared out the window for hours. the tears didn't come right away. they never do.  
i'm never doing to feel the same again. 

enough of the sad smushy shit.  
in this passage im going to take the time to thank you. you did so much for us.  
thank you ruby.  
thank you for the great times you gave us.  
thank you for showing us what it means to unconditionally love someone just because they are here.  
thank you for teaching me what it means to be a true friend.  
thank you for being there on the days where i wasnt my best.  
thank you for warming my feet at night and giving me doggy kisses. (even though you took up more than half my bed, and i eventually had to usher you back to your own. it was adorable)  
thank you for being there when no one else was. loving me just because i was me, no matter what i said or did or thought. you didn't care. you loved me anyways.  
thank you for spending your life with us. i really hope you enjoyed it, because we did.  
you made us better people.  
you will not be forgotten because you will forever live on inside my heart.  
we love you so much. we always will. one day we will play fetch together again.


End file.
